Stupidity And Imprinting
by Optimus Prime's little girl
Summary: "You messed with some dude's imprint?" I asked aloud getting the attention of Sam and a few others. "Jake, you truly are stupid! How'd you know if she'd been imprinted on or imprinted herself?" "She said so." Jake said proudly.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**This is my first Twilight fanfic…..**_

_**Iszak Sully**_

* * *

_**Paul's POV**_

Empty silence. Not just empty, but dead. Like it is just before a battle of the forces. Us and Leeches. It had always seemed to me that when empty silence fell, the earth was holding her breath waiting for the outcome.

Only my outcome might not be what the world is looking for. Early today I was doing my own thing down on First Beach, when a _**wall**_ running at full speed, crashed into me. Mind you it wasn't a wall at all…but the _**newest**_ She-wolf in town. Her name is Mercedes Clydes.

Tall, only a few inches short than me, with thick black and blond hair. Her skin a dark olive color, and her face…. That I never got to see. I saw her eyes. And she saw mine. But the instant I looked at her and she looked at me… Something happened

The world stopped moving. Stopped breathing. My heart lost all its ties to the pack, my mom, Sam….everything. I would lay down my life at this girl's feet, if she would have it.

I jerked my thoughts back into reality and glared at the opposite wall in pure annoyance and disgust as the other member of the pack came tumbling in through Emily's front door. I _**had**_ been relaxing 'til the pack just had to _**ruin**_ it!

I stood and walked to the door which was blocked by Embry and Jacob. Who were wrapped deep in conversation not paying attention to the fact that I wanted to leave the house. "Jake did you see that chick?" Embry laughed, "she looked like she was gonna deck you boy!" I rolled my eyes and coughed. They ignored me.

"What chick? And what trouble have you two gotten yourselves into?" I asked, they started and looked at me before grinning. Jake's eyes lit up. Man I was in for a story why did I have to ask?

"You know the new girl, Mercedes Clydes?" Embry questioned, I nodded softly. Oh yeah I knew her. I saw her all the time at the store buying insane amounts of food for her and the two twin brothers of hers. Mercedes or Benz (as she likes to be called) sent butterflies attacking my stomach. She never came round us to talk and stuff although I wish she would.

"Yeah, what 'bout her?"

"Well…..Jake and I were out on our half of patrol when she literally ran in front of us. We chased her for awhile 'til she finally stopped running and phased back." Jake said.

"I started talking to her just polite calm 'nice weather' type stuff when Jake," Embry elbowed him hard, "started making the moves on her. Jake was flirting up a storm and what makes it worse is that she has an IMPRINT!" I flushed as anger coiled in my stomach. Jake had been messin' with some dude's imprint? I wouldn't have any pity for the boy if the guy came and ripped off Jake's head right then and there. So why did I feel like I wanted to be that dude? Why did I feel like I _**was**_ that dude? My mind flashed back to that moment on the beach this morning. Oh shit!

"You messed with some dude's imprint?" I asked aloud getting the attention of Sam and a few others. "Jake, you truly are stupid! How'd you know if she'd been imprinted on or imprinted herself?"

"She said so." Jake said proudly.

"God Jake, you are an idiot!" I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder and walked to the small table which Emily had so kindly piled high full of food for us. "You know Em, I'll have to repay you for this later on in my life…. Just remind me." Emily looked at me shocked by my "niceness" as I grabbed a warm roll sticky with honey butter on it. I sauntered to the couch with their words echoing in my ears making me sick.

"Jake," Sam spoke up, "who is Mercedes imprint exactly?" he voice my fears and pains for me. Wow Sam the only thing that you could ever do for me, thanks!

"No idea." Those two words washed over me, but so did the pain, relief but to top it all off all fear.

Why was I in pain! She wasn't my imprint was she? But then it wasn't normal pain…. This was mind numbing, deep ache, muscle ripping pain that torn and pulled at my heart, lungs and all my other vital innards. So maybe I was right about that moment.

"Paul?" Emily's soft worried voice asked. I looked up to see the whole pack staring at me, Emily and Rachel kneeling on the floor next to me. Rachel was holding on to my knee and Emily on the couch, with all the boys standing round behind them.

"I gotta go." I hissed under my breath and headed for the door. I pushed past Embry and Jake, who were both in complete shock and horror. "I'll be back…later. Much later. Don't wait up. And _**don't**_follow me." And right there not caring about my clothes or the fact that when I phased back that I wouldn't be wearing anything. I ripped my clothes and ran.

The night swallowed me, comforting me. I had to see Mercedes…. Even if she killed. Hey at least I would have died happy.

My paws pounded on the ground. I ran and ran not knowing where I was going but running seemed to help ease the god awful pain. But then my mind being it's stupid and hurtful self would flash back to Mercedes, and the pain would flare up again.

Mercedes' smiling, Mercedes laughing, picking up food. Frowning at me as I watched her. Her crashing into me, making almost fall backwards. That moment we looked at each other. Shook my wolf head clearing these thoughts from my sight but a little too late. Damn it. I hit the stupid tree and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey,**_

**_I don't own this.... Sorry_**

**_Iszak Sully_**_**Mercedes' POV**_

* * *

I cocked my head to the side looking at what appeared to be the naked form of one of the Quileute mutts from La Push. Pssj, La Push? What idiot came up with that name? He was a damn fool whoever he was. The boy… well man groaned and rolled on to his stomach. All I can say is he has a nice butt.

"Get up." I barked the guy shook his head. "Fine then, be a weirdo lyin' in the middle of the forest butt naked! See if I care!" I stood up straight up from my crouched position, and waited a second then kicked at his bare side.

He jerked up right and glared at me. "What the _**hell**_ was that for?" I gasped at stared in shock at Paul Rivers. Oh my God.

"Paul?"

"Benz? What the hell are you doing here?" he looked around, still not realizing he wasn't wearing a stich of clothing. "Hold on where is here?"

I grinned and threw my dad's old coat at him. "Sorry I don't got anything better on me at the moment but hey it's better than being in your birthday suit, right?" Paul blushed and slipped the long black leather duster on and stood up. To only towering over me by a small three or four inches.

"I asked you a question," I raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are you here and where in the Sam hell is here?" he growled at me. I ignored him and let him simmer in anger. It hurt like shit to ignoring him. He really was a cool and rather sweet guy if one got to know him. How I knew that I don't even know. I haven't really gotten to know him so….

"Benz… please?"

"Now that is more like it!" I said flashing him my most sexy grin. "We're on my land, only a few yards from my back porch. And as for me being here…. Well I live here."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Oh you know it baby." Paul bit back. I studied him as we walked towards my house. He was tall…well I guess you already knew that but, I'm not kidding! He is one tall boy. He's skin gleamed in the moon light. In day light it glowed a rich copper brown. Sorta like a light chocolate color, but darker. That made no sense what so ever. Oh well.

He caught me staring and stuck out his tongue, which I was tempted to bite for him sticking out in the first place.

"Mercedes!" I jumped, realizing that we were now in the light of my back porch. "Mitchie just took my cheese!"

"Steal it back, Krys!"

"Oh." I giggled at my five year old brothers who were without a doubt extremely bizarre and stupid. But who can say bizarre when I'm walking, living, _**breathing**_ werewolf! I climbed the steps to my house and grinned as I saw the twins fighting over a piece of yellow Swiss cheese.

"It's mine!"

"Benzie cut it for me!" I rolled my eyes and barked, "Shut up both of you! We have more unless Krys," I glared at the black haired blued eyed boy, "You fed the whole black to Zorro and Demon again."

Krys shook his head his eyes wide as he took in Paul who was standing close behind me. Mitchie gaped too. The only people(though they aren't even human) not afraid of the big muscular man behind me were my two Siberian Huskies, Demon, who has brown almost red eyes, hence the name and Zorro pure white with a black 'mask' around her eyes.

"Paul, if you go up stairs to the first door on your left. I have a whole bunch of spare clothes in there. Then come back down once you're dressed. I have to get these twerps into bed."Mitchie and Krys smiled innocently at me before darting up the stairs to their room, knowing the punishment of not going to bed the first time told.

I chased after them smiling and kissing them both before tucking them into their big queen sized bed they shared.

"Benzie?" I looked at Krys, "Are you and Paul gonna live happy ever after?"

"I thought you weren't into fairy tales." I said looking at the both of them confused. Their black hair standing out every which way.

"We're not," Mitchie whispered, "I just want a daddy again." His words broke my heart. I nodded as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I know Mitchie, but Daddy and Mommy are _**soo**_ proud of you for being brave without them." I hugged my little brothers, "Good night boys. I'll be down stairs if you need me, okay?" they both nodded. I stood turned on the night light and walked to the door where Paul was standing.

"What happened to your parents?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey thanks for reading!**_

_**I don't own Twilight. I do own Mercedes**_

_**She a lot like me in so many ways!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Iszak Sully**_

* * *

_**Paul's POV**_

I stared at Mercedes who face was blank. She was trying to hide her pain and hurt from me. I took her hand and absorbed her warmth.

"Mercedes," I said again, "What happened to your parents?" Mercedes looked away from me her black and blond hair shielding her face from view. I reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Benz, you need to trust me," I sighed.

"I know," she looked over at me, her brown and green eye dancing. "Paul, you're a wolf and I'm a wolf." I raised an eyebrow. What a way to change topics!

"So your point, Benz?"

"Paul! Haven't you imprinted yet?" My throat dried and I ignored the question. Yes I had. On her none the less. But she thought I would leave her at any given moment! HA! Like that could a happen! Well, it would if she told me to leave and it made her happy… but I pray that day never comes.

I looked at the hand I still held smiled a bit and then dragged her down the stairs away from her brothers. She giggled as she missed a step and toppled into me. I rolled my eyes and continued running down the stairs.

"The living room's that way," she pointed to the left just seconds after our feet touched the landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Benz," I smiled at her as she plopped onto the couch next to me. "You drive me up the wall you know?" she looked fearful and rather shocked. "What I wouldn't give to know what you were thinking!" I sighed, somewhat wishing that I had that filthy leech's (Edward) power/ ability/whatever you wanna call it, to read peoples thoughts.

"Why would you want to know what I'm thinking? I could be thinking horrible, mean and nasty thoughts about you and you're pack of dogs," I growled and barred my teeth at her playfully. Benz did the same, her lower lip trembling as she growled. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on hers. "Or," She finally said stopping the growling between us, "I could be thinking really sweet, but rather dirty thoughts about you…" she blushed.

I smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Our foreheads still touching she whispered, "Paul, I never thought that it was me for one moment."

"Well believe it," I leaned and pressed my lips to her lips. Slow, soft. Not like me at all. I pulled back I looked over her head to see the twins sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "We have some company' I whispered.

Benz jumped up from the couch and glared at her brothers. "What are you doing down here! I thought you were supposed to be in bed, boys."

They gave her a toothy grin and Krys (I think) said, "So you are going to live happy ever after with him! Benz blushed and looked at me still sitting on her couch. I stood and held her shoulders. The smell of her vanilla and cinnamon washed over me.

"That depends on her." I said looking at the twins. "Now do what you're told," I paused, "Before that mean old nasty TICKLE MONSTER gets you!" I darted around Mercedes and towards Mitchie and Krys who both went flying up the stairs shrieking and trying to climb over one another before I got to them.

They were in their room before I'd even finished climbing the stairs. "Good night." I hollered. Benz came up the stairs after me and lead me to her room and shut the door behind her.

"Benz, I love you."

"I love you too Paul, You said you wanted to know what happened to my parents. They left me herewith the boys because when I phased….they thought I was a monster." She started to shake really hard. Fearing that she would phase right there, I stood and wrapped my arms around her frame holding her tight.

"You were afraid I'd leave you?"

"Well… DUH Paul! I hadn't thought that you would have imprinted on me. I know I imprinted on you and when that stupid boy, Jake started flirting with me I flat out yelled at him. I really thought that you would leave me!"

"Mercedes I will never ever ever leave you as long as you want me here by your side, in my arms, or near me, I will be there…. Here." I kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

She grinned, "Always." She kissed me rough, hard, with way I liked. Her teeth scraped on my lower lip. Opening my mouth, I tangled and fought her from total dominance. Neither of us would give it up, we ended up pulling apart.

"Always, Paul. I always want you with me."

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_**Again thank you for reading!**_


End file.
